


Drunken Consequences

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Drunken Consequences [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Chapter 1

“Didn’t rave’s die in the 90’s?” You yelled at your assistant and younger sister, Kate, as the two of you walked into FREQ nightclub. She looked back at you with a laugh as green and pink lights danced across her face.

“Shut up and enjoy it.” She teased as she took your hand and lead you toward the stairs. You smirked and shook your head as lights from the seven disco balls danced across your little black dress with each step of your ascent. Bodies covered every inch of space in the massive, colorful club and the EDM music the three DJ’s were playing was so loud, you could feel it rattling your bones. As you turned at the top of the stairs and nodded at the man that was the bouncer for the second floor lounge, you let out a small sigh of relief that the headache inducing music was a little quieter upstairs. 

You weren’t a big club goer usually but you had just scored a major contract planning a wedding for one of Manhattan’s elite. It was a guaranteed million two in you and your employee’s collective pockets at the end of the day and the bride to be was crazy enough to double it with her three pages of requests from just the initial apartment. Kate had dubbed that a reason to celebrate. 

As you made your way past the second bouncer to the third floor VIP lounge, you glanced out over the crowd. You smirked, shook your head and wondered just how people could actually enjoy being in such a tight mass like they were on the dance floor and you thankfully looked to see where you were going just in time to run into a large, muscular chest. You stumbled on your heels and nearly fell down the stairs but whoever you had run into grabbed your arm and yanked you into his chest.

“Shit! I am so sor…” “Sorry! Wasn’t look…” You and a deep voice said at the same time. You looked up (and up some more) and both your words sputtered to a stop. You couldn’t get past the most stunning green eyes you had ever seen. You could see them search yours as his thumb brushed absentmindedly across your upper arm.

“Hi.” He said as a smile lit up those green eyes. Your expression matched the mans and a slight blush spread across your cheeks.

“Hi.” You were finally able to look away from his eyes to get a look at the rest of his face. The first thing you noticed was the scar through his left eyebrow that seemed vaguely familiar and three beauty marks in a small cluster below the same eye. He had a second, small scar on his left cheek and a third that was partially hidden in a dark, thick beard. His smile was nearly as jaw dropping as his eyes. His square face was surrounded by long hair that was brown at the roots but blonde at the ends.

“Um… can I, uhh… can I buy you a drink for nearly knocking you down the stairs?” He laughed as he let go of your arm and gestured to the small bar behind him. You giggled and nodded as you took a half step away from the stairs.

“Absolutely. But you’re not going to spill it on me for running into you, are you?” He laughed, the sound sending a slight shiver down your spine, as he shook his head.

“I promise you, I won’t. I’m Jason.”

“(Y/N).” With a smile, he put his hand on your lower back and lead you to the bar. You completely forgot about Kate and the group of friends you were meeting as Jason easily found a spot at the small bar.

“So what’ll it be, (Y/N)?” He asked as he glanced at the bartender and held up two fingers to get his attention.

“Beer. Not a fan of fruity bullshit.” He smirked and glanced over at you.

“My kinda girl.” You blushed again as he ordered two bottled Guinness’ and passed you one. “To… not falling down stairs.” You tilted your bottle at him and cocked your eyebrow.

“You mean to not knocking an innocent girl down the stairs?” Jason laughed and tapped his bottle against yours. 

“How about to both.” You smiled and nodded.

“To both.” You took a pull of your drink as your new friend pointed toward an empty couch behind you. “Wanna sit?” You nodded again and let him lead you over to a peach couch in the corner of the lounge. You glanced around to find your friends and when you found Kate, she pretended to faint. “So what do you do for a living, (Y/N)?” Jason asked as he sat down beside you on the couch. You glanced over at him with a smile.

“I’m a wedding planner. Yourself?” It was his turn to blush as he glanced down at the beer in his hand.

“Well I’m actually an actor.” You nearly choked on your beer as as he glanced up at you through his long lashes.

“Wow. Well alright then. Forgive me for not knowing who you are.” He waved his hand at you and chuckled.

“Don’t be. I’m sort of a niche actor so unless you’re into that kinda show, it’s not something you’d have watched.”

“What have you been in?” He smirked as he leaned against the back of the couch and draped his arm along the back behind you.

“Let’s see… I started out in Baywatch.” You shook your head with a smile as you crossed your legs and turned toward him a bit more. “Stargate Atlantis, North Shore… Game of Thrones…”

“Oh! One of the girls that works for me told me I had to see that.” You smirked and gestured to him with your drink. “You must be the hot, foreign guy that rides the horse in the beginning.” He laughed loudly and nodded his head.

“That would be me, yea.” You huffed and nodded as you took a swig of your drink.

“Well now I’m gunna have to watch it. I’ll tell Sophie that… what’s your name on that show?”

“Khal Drogo.” 

“I’ll tell Sophie that Khal Drogo tried to push me down the stairs.”

“Aww don’t so that!” He pouted with a laugh as he reached up and played with a strand of your hair. “You’ll give all my adoring fans a bad opinion of me.” You shook your head as you pat his knee.

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” He shook his head as he wrapped the strand of hair around his finger.

“No… we can’t have that at all.”

——

Something shifting on your bed and pulling you closer to a firm body was your alarm clock the next morning. As you laid between your blue, jersey cotton sheets, you opened your eyes to look at the sleeping face on the pillow next to you. The scar above the man’s eyebrow made you remember the events of the night before. You groaned in your mind and cursed yourself for bringing a strange man into your house, which wasn’t something you typically did. You bit your lip before blowing gently on his face. You smiled to yourself as he smiled at you.

“Just five more minutes, Lisa…” Your brow furrowed as you moved back a bit on your pillow.

“Who’s Lisa?” Jason’s eyes flew open and his smile instantly dropped.

“Oh, shit.” Your brow furrowed as Jason rolled away from you and covered his face with his hands. “Shiiiit, shit shit…”

“What? What is shit?” You asked as you sat up. As your air conditioner blasted cool air against your bare chest, you grabbed you pillow and held it to your chest. 

“This was… a terrible mistake.” Jason said as he moved his hands off his face and got out of bed. You kept your eyes averted from his bare ass as he looked around your bedroom for his clothes.

“Wow. Way to make a girl feel special.” You muttered as you leaned over and grabbed your dress off the floor. 

“I’m married!” He snapped as he snatched his shirt off the chair by the door and looked back at you. You froze reaching for your panties and nearly fell off your bed onto your grey carpet.

“You’re kidding, right? Please, tell me you’re fucking kidding.” He came over, grabbed your panties and tossed them to you with a shake of his head.

“Not fucking kidding.” He looked back at you with tears in his eyes and shook his head. “Please… I am begging you. Please do not tell a soul about this. It will destroy my wife and, and, and my career.”

“Jesus, Jason. How do you just forget to tell someone you’re married?”

“I don’t know!” He said as he came back over and sat down on your bed. When he covered his face, you took the opportunity to put on your underwear and grab a pair of sweat pants and a tank top instead of your dress. He mumbled ‘I don’t know’ again as you quickly got dressed and sat down on the bed as far away from him as you could sit.

“I won’t say anything.” You said softly as tears welled in your eyes and spilled over. You closed your eyes and shook your head as you curled into yourself. “Jesus fuck, man.” You jumped as Jason reached over and touched your foot to get your attention. You looked up at his tear stained face as he slowly shook his head.

“(Y/N) I am… so fucking sorry…”

“Don’t…” You said softly as you pulled your foot out of his reach. “Please just… just go…” He nodded at you and slowly got off the bed.

“I’ll um… I’ll just go…” You nodded and forced yourself to look away from him out your bedroom window.

“There’s a stairway at the end of the hall to the right. Leads to a service exit on the side street. No one…” You cleared your throat and shook your head as you closed your eyes again. “No one will see you.” Tears spilled from your eyes and you wrapped your arms around your legs as protection. You refused to turn your head as he walked out of the room. You didn’t move as he stopped in the living room to put on his converse nor when he pulled open your front door and walked out. As the sound of the main door clicked closed, you burst into tears and fell to the side on the pillow he used to sleep on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Denial. You figured you could live in denial for the rest of your life. You could mentally deny that you cried for an hour when he walked out the door. You could deny that, after that, you Googled Jason Momoa and his gorgeous family for two hours. You could deny that you were a home wrecker, that you slept with a married man, that you even knew who Jason was…

But denial doesn’t work forever. Especially when you’re two months late.

You told fan after fan to go in front of you as they got in line for Aquaman’s autograph at Comic Con. The sound of the crowd was almost deafening as you tried to focus on the whole reason you were there. Kate, who was the only person in the world who knew the truth, held your hand and waited patiently with you for four hours as she continued to remind you that, no matter what happened, she was there. When you couldn’t let anyone else get in front of you, you forced yourself to put one foot in front of the other toward the front of the line and when you couldn’t, Kate helped you.

‘Next’

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t bring yourself to talk to him despite the fact that you needed to. You simply stood there and watched him laugh at something the last fan had said on her way out. You felt Kate pull on your arm, successfully making your feet slide on the concrete floor as Jason finally looked over at you. You could see the panic in his eyes as he forced himself to keep a smile on his face. Once again, you forced yourself to put one foot in front of the other until you approached the table.

“I…” you tried to say around the knot in your throat. Your sister glanced over at you and tapped the pocket of your jacket as a silent reminder. You glanced over at her before reaching into your pocket with tears in your eyes. “When you’re done here, I…” You nearly whispered as you slid the ultrasound towards him so the picture wasn’t visible. You watched his face pale as he slapped his hand on the small, white square of paper and pulled it toward him, quickly.

“Her number’s on the post it on the back if you forgot where she lives.” Kate filled in softly as she held onto your arm to keep you up right. “Show up… don’t show up. That’s on you. But you had the right to know.” With a glance over at you, she gently pulled on your arm until you turned away from the table. You fought your tears as your baby sister put her arm through yours and walked out of the convention center to take you home. 

“He’ll show up, sissy.” She reassured as she waved down a taxi. “It’s all gunna be OK.” You shook your head at her.

“Doesn’t mean he’ll care, Katie cat. It doesn’t mean he’ll care.”

——

“Where is she?” Jason asked as he stood in your front door. Kate took a step back and pointed to where you had spent every night for the past three months after work on your couch, staring out the window at the night sky. He looked between you and your sister as he stepped into your Upper East Side apartment. “I take it you know?”

“She’s my only family. Of course I know.” He nodded as she grabbed her purse from the table by the door. “Sissy, I’m going out for a smoothie for you.” You nodded absentmindedly as Jason came over and sat down on the couch beside you. He sighed as he pulled the ultrasound from his pocket and looked at it once again. 

“This for real?” He asked softly. You nodded slowly and sighed.

“I’m keeping it.” He nodded as you both finally looked at each other.

“So what do you want? Money?” You scoffed and rolled your eyes as you reached out to take the ultra sound back.

“Seriously? Wow…” You shook your head as you got off the couch to put the ultrasound with the other on in a picture frame by your TV. “Do you really think all I want is your money?” You asked as you turned around to look at him. “Because if that’s what I wanted, I could have came and given you the option to pay up or I’d go to the press. But, since I’m not a heartless bitch, I didn’t. And I obviously don’t need your money.” You gestured to the front door as you leaned against your entertainment center. “Katie is the only family I have. Our dad took off after she was born, mom is dead… I’ve raised her alone since she was nine so to us, family is important. And now, congratulations, you’re our family, too and you had the right to know about it. Or would you rather I didn’t tell you?” He shook his head and sat back against the couch.

“I don’t know…” He sighed as he ran his hands through his long hair. “Fuck, I don’t know.” You nodded and looked down at your bare feet. Neither of you could say anything for a while, both of you trying to figure out just what to do in this situation.

“Do you want to be involved?” You asked softly after at least ten minutes of silence. You finally looked up at him and noticed he had moved to stare out the window. He turned back to look at you with a tear stained face.

“How?”

“Look, I don’t want to take you away from Lisa or your kids… yea, I Googled you.” You said when a look of shock flashed across his face. It quickly turned into a look of panic as you moved back over to the couch. “Nor do I want to hurt you or your family either.” His panic melted into relief as he came over and sat down beside you. “I don’t know how to do this either but we have seven months to figure it out, right?”

“I can’t…” He tried but his voice broke. He cleared his throat and scrubbed his hand down his face to get rid of the tears. He looked back at you apologetically and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry… but I can’t publicly claim…”

“I know.” You interrupted him with a nod. “Katie is the only person that knows the truth. Everyone else thinks it’s just… well that it’s some unnamed one night stand.” Your face flushed and you quickly looked away to grab your water bottle from the table. You smiled weakly and grabbed the other unopened one Kate must have put there and gave it to Jason. “So lets lay out what we do know for now?” You said as he downed half the water in one gulp. He nodded as he capped the water and turned sideways on the couch.

“You’re pregnant.” He started, causing you to smirk slightly and nod.

“Yea, it’s yours. No, I don’t typically take home guys from the bar… but you did try to push me down the stairs.”

“Mmhmm. Sure I did.” He said with a slight laugh.

“I’m due March 19th.”

“Do you have insurance? Because I can try…”

“I have insurance.” You reassured as you reached out and pat his hand. “Thank you, though. I’m assuming that he or she will have my last name?” He nodded slowly and sighed.

“As of right now, yes.” You licked your lips and dragged your teeth across your bottom lip.

“Do you plan on telling your wife?”

“I… I don’t think so.” You nodded and put your hand on his knee.

“That’s fine. I don’t expect you too, OK? Like I said, I don’t want to make your life hard because of this…”

“I know you don’t ku’uipo.” You giggled and tilted your head to the side in question. With a smile, he glanced away from your eyes. “It means sweetheart.”

“Ah… gotcha.” He looked back up at you with a tight lipped smile and you pressed on. “So I’m also assuming that you attending doctors appointments isn’t happening?” Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head.

“Maybe not even the birth.” He nearly whispered as he put his hand over yours on his knee. “But we’ll see.” You turned your hand over and squeezed his calloused hand with a smile.

“Katie will be there. She’ll record it for you if you can’t come.” He nodded and gave your hand a squeeze in silent thanks. “Umm… I’m assuming I can’t just call you so does email work?” He nodded as he let go of your hand to get his phone from his jacket pocket.

“Yea. I’ll give you my personal email. Lisa respects my privacy enough that she won’t go through it so you don’t have to worry about what you say. If you need me immediately, like there’s an emergency with you or the baby, then you can feel free to call at any time… even in the middle of the night. My grams calls me randomly in the middle of the night when she can’t sleep…” You nodded at him as you exchanged phones to add your contact info.

“So for right now, we just worry about what we can handle.” You said, more so to reassure yourself. He nodded at you and passed you back your phone.

“Thank you… for being cool about this.” He said gently as he took back his phone and stuck it in his pocket. You smirked and nodded.

“Guess it’s a good thing you found the one woman who’s reputation is just as equally on the line as yours because if it does get out, I’m just as ruined as you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: prideofgypsies@me.com  
From: Me (Weddingsby(Y/N)@me.com)

Subject: My current hatred for smells of any kind.

Twelve week appointment went well… I mean… If you consider the fact that I can barely fit in my damn work pants because of the bump that you can finally see. I’m not a fan of this… nor the fact that my current client wants orange marigolds for her wedding and it’s totally going to clash with her pale pink motif. But that’s a whole different story.

And for the record, please, please don’t make me go back to a flower shop any time soon. I may or may not have thrown up on a dozen roses that some poor guy bought for his girlfriend. (I’ll maintain that I didn’t until I die.) But I digress…

The nuchal translucency test results are back; the little plum is perfect. 10 fingers, 10 toes and it’s a squirmy little bugger, too. Katie recorded a little video of it moving around when I poked at it during the ultrasound for you. It’s attached along with the ultrasound. Um… well I think that’s all. Talk to you later!

(Y/N).

——

To: Me (Weddingsby(Y/N)@me.com)  
From: prideofgypsies@me.com

Subject: Re: My current hatred for smells of any kind.

Hey… Just so you know, if you did do it, you did that guy a favor by ruining his roses. They are over-rated for sure so be proud of that shit, mama. And as for the bride with the clashing colors… well, I don’t know what to tell you on that since I wear black and… well black. But, after looking them up, I do agree that the colors clash so good luck with fixing that.

Can I admit something? I think I’ve watched that video a hundred times since you sent it to me. Thank you for that. And let the record show, I’m guessing it’s a girl. Are you going to find out or are you going to wait? We found out with my other two kids. I couldn’t wait to know. Do you have a preference? I mean, obviously we both want a healthy child, which by the sound of it, we’re doing OK so far! 

Now, to be the bearer of bad news… You think your pants our tight now, you have another thing coming… and it’s funny because as I typed that, I could almost hear you screaming at me about it. But the first trimester is over, mama. Only one thing that baby can do from here; grow. So buckle in, it’s gunna be a long, yet so very short ride.

Aloha,

J

——

To: prideofgypsies@me.com  
From: Me (Weddingsby(Y/N)@me.com)

Subject: Well, you were right… ugh…

I hate having to admit to you that you were right. Because I now know that I will never hear the end of it but…

It’s a girl!

And I can feel her wiggling! I scared the shit out of some woman in the grocery store, too. I’m there at like 3 in the morning for chocolate milk and she wiggled enough that I could feel her. I actually screamed and this poor woman getting like… cat food or some shit almost had a damn heart attack. It was embarrassing, not gunna lie.

So I had this dream last night about you. You were climbing the Eiffel tower. Don’t know why but you were… but you were. And I’m standing at the bottom, waist deep in water, telling you to stop but you just kept climbing and telling me you needed to get the moon. And the farther you climbed the deeper the water got until I woke up. Don’t know what that means but I thought it was interesting. 

Oh! And a question since you’ve done this shit before… how important are these child birth classes? Don’t they just teach you how to breathe? (Because that’s rocket science right there and all.) Because I’m getting into holiday season and I have like thirty different weddings coming up between Halloween and Valentines day. So you got the cliff notes version for me, please?

Xoxo

——

To: Me (Weddingsby(Y/N)@me.com)  
From: prideofgypsies@me.com

Subject: I’m always right.

I knew it was a girl. Told you. Now we get to play the name game, so send me your list of favorites, ku’uipo. I’ll help you get them down to the perfect one but ultimately, it is up to you.

Alright (now, picture me cracking my knuckles here) lamaze class 101: Pushing a baby out of your body is gunna fucking hurt. Breathe and don’t stop. Lavender essential oils helped Lisa with both her deliveries so I suggest that- they make a pillow spray that you can just spray on your pillow and in the air. Peppermint works for that and nausea, too for future reference. Ginger for nausea as well. 

Next, make sure you talk to your doctor and the people at the hospital about what you want out of your pregnancy and delivery. If you don’t like something, do not stay quiet about it or you will be miserable… well, more miserable that you need to me. Umm… talk to your doctor about possible complications and an epidural… I think that’s about it. Basically, the things you learn in that class is all stuff you can read in that book I sent you or you can ask your doctor. But it is never a bad thing to take the class if you have the time.

The dream… well that’s a new one. I wouldn’t look too much into it. But if it makes you feel any better, if I was climbing and doing so was essentially drowning you, please know that I would stop. The moon is not that important to me. 

But it’s strange that you had a dream about me last night… I did as well. We were on a beach in Hawaii watching the sunset; you, me, and our daughter. You had on this short, white dress and your hair was up and had a bright pink flower in it. I was sitting a couple feet away from you with our baby. I was holding her up as she bounced and kicked at the sand… and she was laughing, you know that scream laugh that kids do, and you were laughing, too… God, it was such a beautiful sound. It killed me to have to wake up from that dream. And I can’t even lie to myself, I hope I’m in that dream again tonight. But, at the same time, I’m afraid to dream it again.

On that note, I have to wrap this up. I gotta get my kids to bed for school tomorrow. Sleep well, ku’uipo.

Aloha,

J

——

To: prideofgypsies@me.com  
From: Me (Weddingsby(Y/N)@me.com)

Subject: And we’re still kicking…

Let me ask you something… Why is it that women get all the bad luck in life? We have to deal with periods and cramps. We have to rely more on ourselves to actually get off in the bedroom when guys just basically point and shoot. THEN we have to have the product of that kicking our bladders and our ribs, and stomachs, hips, spine, lungs… Basically everywhere this little shit can reach with her legs, she’s kicking and I have to deal with it. Not men though. You all just get to watch us go through all the pain.

If you can’t tell, I’m a little salty right now. Probably because for the past 28 weeks, I’ve been creating another, currently ungrateful, life form in my womb…

But! She loves that Hawaiian song you sent me couple weeks ago… the one you sang. I do the headphone thing that you told me and it’s guaranteed to settle her down almost instantly. So I will say thank you for that. It actually helps me fall asleep now, too. I tried taking a nap without it and just laid in bed for twenty minutes, staring at the wall. Part of me wants you to translate it so I know what you’re saying but at the same time, I like the mystery. 

Your Thanksgiving sounds like you guys had so much fun! Rock climbing in the desert? Dinner under the stars? What a holiday! This year it was just Kate and I, we didn’t even bother doing a whole Turkey. We cheated and got sliced deli turkey but we did do stuffing, potatoes, green beans and the rest of the typical staples. We kept it easy but it was still fun.

Alright, now for your questions. No, I have never been out of the country. I was eighteen when my parents died and went straight into the work force. We always talked about one day, when we were both rich and successful, we would go to Paris or Vienna (like the Billy Joel song) but my business took off faster than we expected so we never got a chance. 

Pets… well, I always wanted a dog but again, that’s hard in my situation. I did get Katie a hamster once, but the thing escaped the cage after like a week… I found it a month later, dead in a vase under the kitchen sink. We didn’t get any more pets after that (and for good reason, obviously.)

Favorite holiday would absolutely be Halloween because, come on. Free candy, dressing up like someone you’re not and scaring the shit out of little kids? Who wouldn’t love that?

Favorite music and movie- Dirty Dancing would have to be my favorite movie (stop judging me) and my music tastes range- everything from classic rock to country, Nirvana to Blues Traveller and everything in between. I like it all… as long as it’s not jazz in an elevator.

Alright my four questions before I have to run… Favorite food, first kiss, favorite country you have visited and… if you could live in any generation, which would it be and why?

xoxo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing?” Kate asked as she poked her head into your bedroom. You barely glanced up at her from your laptop screen but continued to type as you shook your head.

“Nothing, why?” She cocked her eyebrow at you as she came into the room and jumped onto your bed beside you.

“That smile you have plastered on your face tells me your lying.” You glanced down at her as she reached out and walked her fingers across your stomach. She paused at your belly button and pushed down on it the slightest bit, receiving a kick back from Lily Noelani (Y/L/N) who was now a week past her due date and forcing you to be on bed rest until she decided that she wanted to join the rest of the world.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said casually as you finished typing the story about how you almost died when you were seven from your appendix almost rupturing when you were at camp. Before you could get two more words typed, Kate reached out and took your laptop away with a sigh.

“Sissy, this is killing me.” She said as she set the laptop down near your feet. You looked over at her as she moved and sat up so that she was in between you and your computer. “He’s married, (Y/N).”

“What? What are you…” You said, trying to play coy as you rubbed your hand across your bump. 

“(Y/N), stop.” She said a little loudly as she grabbed your chin and forced you to look at her… just like you used to when she lied to you as a kid. “You can’t spend the rest of your life pining for this man. You have become obsessed with your phone recently, constantly checking your email… fuck, you hear that thing beep and you ignore everything and everyone around you. You’re breaking my heart and I…” In that moment, two life changing things happened. You tried to reach around your sister for your laptop to end the conversation when you felt a pop and your water broke while someone started knocking loudly on your front door. You swore as Kate lurched off the bed.

“Oh God! Shit, I didn’t mean…”

“Get the door, Katie!” You snapped as you slowly got yourself off the bed. Your sister ran out of your room as you slowly worked your wet shorts off your hips on your way to the closet. You could hear Kate say something harsh to who ever was at the door before she and Jason came running into the room. 

“Are you OK?” He asked as he came over to help you.

“What are you doing here?” You asked over him.

“I’m in town for work… Look, can you sit down for me, please? I can get those off if you just sit.” You stopped trying to bend over to pull down your shorts and nodded. With a smile, he carefully helped you back over to the bed. Kate grabbed the dress you had wanted to wear to the hospital and didn’t bother with underwear as Jason tossed your wet clothes toward your bathroom.

“Couldn’t have timed this better, could you Lily ku'u aloha?” He teased as he pulled up your shirt and took the dress from your sister.

“Like when you were busy being a husband.” Kate grumbled as she went to your closet to get your bags.

“Katlyn Marie!” You snapped as you looked over at her; full naming her for the first time in almost five years. Her face paled and she whipped around to look at you. She shook her head frantically as she slowly covered her mouth.

“I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” She said weakly as she looked at the back of Jason’s head. You met his blank, nearly emotionless eyes and shook your head.

“J…”

“No, it’s fine.” He said as he pulled your dress into place over your bump. He gave you a tight lipped smile as he rubbed his calloused hand across your stomach. “Let’s get you to the hospital, OK?” Tears welled in your eyes as you nodded and he put his arm around your waist and helped you out of the room.

——

“How the fuck could you say something like that, Katlyn?” You hissed as you impatiently waited for the pitocin to start your labor three hours after you had been admitted. “I get that this situation isn’t fucking ideal to you but it is not your Goddamn place to say anything like that to him ever, do you hear me, young lady?” Kate nodded from the corner of the delivery room as she nervously wrung her hands in front of her. She had never seen you so angry before and you had walked in on her at fourteen years old in a very compromising position with her then boyfriend. “I know I fucking raised you better than that, Katie. I mean, Jesus Christ, man.”

“I’m sorry.” She said softly for the hundredth time in the past half hour. You nodded at her and leaned back against the bed.

“So am I, Katie. Because that conversation was one I just had with him two weeks ago. What would people’s perceptions be when this shit comes out. And you were the last person I expected it from. Come in.” You glanced over at the door as Jason knocked and poked his head in with a small smile.

“How you feelin’?” You sighed and shrugged as he came in, closed the door and pulled the privacy curtain closed behind him.

“Just ready already, you know?” He nodded as he came over and sat down on the bed. Neither of you could really say a word as he reached out and put his large hand on your stomach. Kate excused herself from the room as you reached over with your free hand and rested it on his thigh. “J…”

“No, it’s OK, really.” He said as he picked up your hand off his thigh so he could lace his fingers with yours. “We knew this was gunna happen, right? Yea, it stings but it’s… it’s our lives, ku’uipo.” Tears welled in your eyes for more reasons than one as a contraction hit you. You squeezed his hand tight while he rubbed your lower stomach and reassured you through the whole thing. As it wore off, you couldn’t help but huff a laugh.

“See, I knew I didn’t need that damn lamaze class.” You looked over at him as he finally smiled and let out a small chuckle.

“I did bring you the lavender spray, too since you said the one you found wasn’t super strong…”

“You’re not gunna leave me, right?” He shook his head and squeezed your hand.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“See, now I don’t know if she makes you look bigger than you actually are or if you make her look smaller that she actually is.” You joked as you looked over at Jason, who was your cousin as far as the hospital staff was concerned. He looked up at you through his lashes with the biggest smile you had ever seen as he rocked his baby girl in his arms.

“I make her look smaller.” He said as he looked back down at her. “I don’t think anything could make the six foot five Samoan look bigger than I am.” You laughed carefully as he came over to sit down on the bed. You reached out and brushed your fingertip across Lily’s cheek with a smile.

“How long do we have you?” You whispered, wishing so badly that this moment never had to end. 

“Tomorrow morning.” You nodded as he glanced up at you. “But I have a red carpet that I can’t miss tonight. Won’t be gone long but I have to make the appearance.”

“That’s fine. Use my place to get ready, OK? Kate can stay with me while you’re gone.” He nodded and looked back down at Lily.

“Fuck… how am I supposed to leave you two?” Tears welled in his eyes as he brushed her dark brown hair back. She squirmed in his arm and let out an adorable little cry. You smiled proudly when she opened her daddy’s gorgeous blue eyes. “Oh, you’re not making this any easier, ku'u aloha.” He chuckled as he gave her his finger to hold. As she wrapped her tiny fingers around just his fingertip, you knew he was a goner. 

“We’re gunna figure it out, J.”

“I know.” He replied unbelievingly as he tried to absorb every moment that he had with his youngest daughter. “I just wish we didn’t have to.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We good?” You asked as you answered the Face Time call and headed into your bedroom where two week old Lily was napping. He nodded as he took a swig of his beer.

“Kids are at a school thing and Lisa’s at the store. Lemmie seeeeee!” You smiled and flipped the camera around to show him your sleeping baby girl. “Damn… I keep forgetting how beautiful she is.” You giggled as you put the phone in the holder you had connected to the bassinet and pulled over your chair.

“She really is, isn’t she?” You cooed as you reached into the bassinet and grabbed the pacifier Lily had already discarded to get it out of the way. You glanced at the camera to make sure Jason could see his daughter before sitting back and letting yourself get comfortable. “We did not like the doctor today.” He ‘aww’ed’ as you watched him, watch his daughter sleep as he listened. “She cried when they did the stethoscope and she peed on the doctor when he took off her diaper.” He laughed another ‘aw’ as he ran his fingers over his phone screen.

“No shot’s though, right?” You shook your head despite the fact that he couldn’t see you.

“Not this time. She won’t get a shot until she’s two months.” He nodded at the news as he sat back in the chair he was sitting in. 

“She sleeping alright for you?” You giggled and nodded.

“No, can’t you see that’s she’s out raving with Aunt Kate right now?” Knowing you were looking at your phone, his face deadpanned as he looked directly into the camera.

“Shut up.” You reached out and flipped the camera around to face you.

“You love me.” You said as you blew him a kiss and turned the camera back around. “Yes, she’s sleeping a lot better than she was a couple days ago.”

“Thank you.” He said sarcastically. “So I’ll be in New York next month for a few days. Old friend of Lisa’s is getting married.”

“So Lisa will obviously be with you.” He nodded and tilted his head to the side as Lily started to fuss. You reached out and gently laid your hand on her stomach to see if she would stay asleep or wake up completely. He waited to continue as you rubbed her little belly until she settled down again.

“Yea but she’s one of the bridesmaids and I’m not in the wedding party. So I’m wondering if my cousin wants to hang out in the park with me and the kids while Lisa is at the bridal shower.”

“I mean… a one month old isn’t gunna be doing a whole lot of sliding…”

“Babe…”

“Yea, yea.” You said as he chuckled. “Well I don’t see an issue with it but I’ll have to check my calendar. I got three big weddings next month…”

“That’s fine. I’ll work around your schedule, you know that.”

“Well that sounds perfect to me.” He smiled broadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He suddenly whipped around and just as suddenly looked back at you.

“Gotta go.” You nodded to yourself as the call was ended and you couldn’t help the feeling of your heart breaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, she is just the sweetest little thing!” You smiled at your bride, Keshia and a couple of her bridesmaids as they all circled around to get a look at Lily. You could see them all itching to hold her but none of them wanted to wake her up.

“Thank you.” You said for what felt like the millionth time. You smiled down at your little angel as she held on tight to your finger while she slept. You glanced up at your bride and giggled. “Alright, but we didn’t come here to gush over a baby. We came to do the final walk through because someone’s getting married in two days!” Keshia and her bridesmaids all cheered as you gestured toward the venue and headed up the stairs. You heard Shivonne, the maid of honor, yell out ‘Lilakoi’ and you didn’t know that turning around in that moment was going to alter your life.

You forced a smile on your face as Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs with his two kids, staring at you while his wife, who you just now remembered reading that she legally changed her name years before, said hello to your bride and the other girls. You could hear your heart beat pounding in your ear as you glanced down at your daughter and forced yourself to turn away. This wasn’t happening.

“You ladies ready?” You asked, forcing yourself to hide the emotions raging in your heart. “I’m telling you, this surprise was absolutely worth the wait!” 

One foot in front of the other. That’s all you could bring yourself to do. You walked through the venue, revealing surprise after surprise for your client, who was the first one in a long time that didn’t micromanage your every move. She came to you with a dream and you promised her that you would go above and beyond anything and everything she could imagine. The whole hour you were walking around the event center and with every few words, the woman in the party gushed and raved about how amazing of a job you did.

“(Y/N)… how do you do it?” Kesha asked as you finished showing her the room she’d be getting ready in. You smiled at her as you carefully swayed back and forth while you breast fed behind a nursing cover.

“Practice. And lots of it.” You glanced back at her as you came into the main hall where the reception was. You smiled back at her as you stopped in the room. You looked around the room with a sigh and shook your head. “I lost my mom when I was eighteen and became the sole guardian to my nine year old sister. It was not easy, one day being a young adult and the next becoming essentially a mother to your baby sister. 

We had some rough days but the one thing that helped us through was our dreams. And the one dream my sister Kate, who is my assistant, you’ll meet her tomorrow, the one thing we dreamed about the most was the day that someone came and married those rough days away.” The women all ‘aw’ed’ as a blush crept across your face. You glanced back at them and looked down at Lily. “It was just the dreams of two little girls that had to grow up too fast… but those dreams lead to a beautiful wedding for you.”

“How has someone not put a ring on your finger yet, child?” Lisa asked as she looked at your left hand for a ring. You gave her a tight lipped smile and shook your head as you fought the tears that stung the back of your eyes.

“Just haven’t found the right guy yet, I guess.” You smiled at her as Lily started to fuss. You glanced down at her and silently thanked her for the interruption. “Excuse me, for one second ladies.” The woman in the group nodded and went back to talking about the venue you had chosen as you walked over to the bathroom. As you stepped into the safety of the bathroom, you pulled Lily out of the sling and fixed your shirt as a few tears slipped from your eyes. 

“You’re OK, baby girl.” You cooed as you grabbed a burb cloth from the small diaper bag you had brought with you. You looked over at her and tears fell from your eyes as you burped her gently. As you looked at her beautiful face, you saw so much of the man that, in that moment, you realized you had fallen in love with… and that broke your heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My God… She’s gotten so big!” You smiled and nodded as Jason picked Lily up out of her car seat just inside the entrance of the Bronx zoo.

“I hate it.” He laughed and nodded in agreement as he carefully laid her on his shoulder and kissed the side of her head. With a content sigh, he smelled the top of her head and smiled.

“So perfect.” He said as he kissed her once more. “Alright, kiddos. Let’s go inside.” You glanced over at Jason’s other daughter, Lola and his son, Nakoa-Wolf as the two of them finished their hot dog lunches and jumped to their feet. You took a quick glance around as you grabbed the car seat and followed your ‘cousin’ and his kids into the zoo.

“Dad, look! Can we go in there?” Nakoa asked as he pointed at the zoo center that housed the rhinos, tortoises, Komodo dragons.

“Walk, don’t run.” He said with a nod as he turned in that direction. You quietly followed after him, which didn’t go unnoticed. “What’s wrong, ku’uipo?” You glanced up at him with a smile and shook your head.

“Just running through this wedding…” You started before he cut you off by making a buzzer noise.

“Nope. I’ve gotten to know you enough that I know when you’re hiding something.” You huffed and shook your head at him as you paused far enough back from his kids that they couldn’t over hear your conversation.

“That’s one thought that doesn’t need to be voiced, J.” He stopped walking and turned to look at you with his eyebrow raised.

“No, we agreed that this would only work if we talked to each other, (Y/N).” You looked up at him and shook your head.

“Jase, I’m fine. I promise.” He glared at you, knowing you were lying to him but Lola calling his name pulled his attention away from you. You let out a sigh of relief and shifted your grip on the carseat. As Jason read the sign for what kind of food rhinos eat, you pulled out your phone to distract yourself for as long as you could with work.

——

“You need to tell me what’s going on.” Jason said as the two of you watched his two older kids ride the bug carrousel while you fed your daughter. You shook your head as you tucked your nursing cover under Lily to keep her warm in the chilly April breeze. 

“J…”

“No!” He hissed as he looked over at you. “What’s going on? Are you taking her from me? Are you mad at me for something? What? You’re scaring me, (Y/N).”

“I fell in love with you…” You nearly whispered as you tried, unsuccessfully, to hide your face in the nursing cover. Tears spilled over and you quickly wiped them off Lily as they landed on her thick, fuzzy, pink onesie. You heard Jason sigh loudly beside you as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Me, too.” He muttered into his hands as he hid his face. Your tears fell faster as you looked at each other and you let out a choked sob.

“Fuck, Jason…” He nodded as he got up off the bench and took a couple steps away from you. His massive body trembled the slightest bit as he balled his hands into fists at the side. He growled lowly and fought frantically to control himself in public. You clung to your baby girl and your eyes followed his other two children as they passed you on the carrousel, thankfully laughing about something. You looked back as Jason sat back down on the bench next to you.

“I don’t know what to do here, ku'u aloha.” He said softly as he leaned forward on his knees again. He ran his hand through his long hair and shook his head.

“I don’t want to break up your marriage.” He nodded as he looked over at you with tears in his eyes.

“I know you don’t, ku’uipo.” You looked down at Lily and shook your head.

“What do we do?” You whispered as the carrousel slowed to a stop. Jason looked up at his other two kids as they came running over and shook his head.

“I don’t know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were finishing last minute organizing for the Pulliman- Hartwell wedding in your living room when someone knocked on your front door. With a glance up to make sure Lily didn’t wake up in her baby swing, you got up and headed over to the door. You pulled it open, figuring it was probably Kate but the life was sucked out of you when you came face to face with Lisa.

“We need to talk… woman to woman.” She said as she showed you a photo of Jason and his kids from the zoo that day… all three of them. Tears welled in your eyes and you nodded as you took a step back into your apartment. You closed the door behind her and slowly followed her into your living room.

“What’s her name?” She asked as she paused next to your daughter’s swing. You swallowed around the lump in your throat as you sat back down on your couch.

“Lily… Lily Noelani (Y/L/N).” She nodded as she tilted her head to the side to really look at your baby girl.

“She looks like him. When I saw the two of you this morning, I thought I was just seeing things but then I saw those tweets from that fan that saw my husband.” She finally looked back at you and came over to sit on the couch. “Are you sleeping with my husband?” Tears welled in your eyes as you shook your head.

“It… it was a one night stand. We were drunk…” She nodded and held up her hand to stop you from going on.

“You two have been in touch, obviously.” You nodded again but didn’t divulge anymore. Lisa nodded and looked back over at Lily. “Do you love him?” You couldn’t control your choked sob and you covered your mouth with your hands. She looked over at you as tears fell from her eyes and you barely nodded your head.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…” You whispered. She nodded once and stood up from the couch.

“Have a good night, (Y/N).”

“Lisa, I’m sorry.” You said as you got up off the couch to follow her. She didn’t even acknowledge you as she pulled open the front door and left your house. You scrambled back to the couch, grabbed your cell phone and dialed Jason’s number as fast as your shaking fingers could.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” Jason asked after the first ring.

“She knows. Lisa… she was just here…”

“Oh, shit. Oh fuck. Are you OK?” You nodded as you sank down into your couch.

“I’m sorry, J. She saw a tweet and asked me…”

“No, hey. It’s OK. It’s OK, ku'u aloha. I’m not mad at you.” You nodded to yourself as you curled yourself into a ball on the couch. He swore under his breath and sighed. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll fix this, OK?” You nodded again as tears streamed down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered over and over until long after Jason had to hang up the phone as you watched your daughter sleep. It took you almost an hour for the initial shock to wear off before you grabbed your phone. You dialed quickly as a fresh wave of tears welled in your eyes.

“Katie?” You choked when she answered the phone.

“Oh, shit.” She sighed. “I’m coming, sissy. I’m coming.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You weren’t even allowed in the door. You weren’t surprised; you had prepared Kate for this outcome the day Lisa had shown up at your apartment… but you still expected to at least make it through the door.

“We appreciate everything you have done.” Denise Pulliman, the mother of the bride, said as she handed you an envelope of your final payment. “But… well…”

“I understand.” You said as you forced a smile on your face. You gestured to your sister and smiled weakly. “Please, I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you to fend for yourselves due to my transgression. Please, for your daughter’s wedding, allow Kate to run the show today. She’s a fantastic planner and I pray that you can give her the chance to prove that.” You felt a single tear hit your cheek as you shook your head. “Don’t judge her because she’s related to me.” Denise glanced over at Kate and nodded.

“That’s fine.” With a nod, you handed your sister your bag.

“If you need me…” You said as you pulled off your headset and let it fall across your shoulder.

“I know.” Kate sighed. You gave her a gentle push toward the doors and looked up at Denise.

“Thank you.” She gave you a tight lipped, barely there smile and a nod before turning around and following your sister back inside. As you walked away from the reception hall to head the few blocks home, you couldn’t stop the tears that welled in your eyes and spilled over. You knew this would happen. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and you answered it without even looking at the screen.

“Hey… are you crying?” You shook your head as your bottom lip trembled.

“No…” 

“Where are you, ku'u aloha?” Jason asked.

“Going home!” You sobbed.

“Hey, shh. You’re OK. I’ll meet you at home, OK?”

“OK.” You said softly as you nodded your head. You put your phone back in your pocket and continued walking toward your house. You didn’t even bother trying to wipe away your tears because they just kept coming. By the time you finally made it to your building, your cheeks were streaked with tears and black mascara. As you turned the corner down your hall, you stopped walking and your tears fell even harder.

“Think I could stay here for a while?” Jason asked as he got up off the floor and stood by his suitcase. He gestured with his thumb toward the door as you walked down the hall to your door. “Didn’t wanna upset your sitter.”

“It’s OK.” You paused at his side and lasted only a moment before you burst into tears. “They wouldn’t let me in the door.” You sobbed as he pulled you into his arms. He nodded his head as he kissed the top of your head.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). This is all my fault.” You both pulled away from each other as your front door open. Tracy, the woman that lived down the hall from you smiled and you could see her body physically relax.

“I thought I heard voices. Everything OK?” You nodded as you used your thumbs to try and wipe your tears away.

“Just a misunderstanding at work.” You told her as you pulled out your wallet and grabbed some cash. It became almost an instant battle as Jason tried to pay your sitter as well and she tried to deny both of your money.

“No, stop.” Tracy finally said as she grabbed her purse and held her hands in the air. “It was an hour of work and you’re giving me my first day off in two weeks so you’re doing me a favor, OK? Just call me next time you need me. Oh and she's just waking up.”

“Thanks, Trace. I owe you.” She smiled and headed down the hall as you and Jason headed into your apartment. You dropped your bag on the floor and headed straight for your room. You paused in the doorway for a moment and a smile spread across your face. Lily was laying in her crib, waving her hands at the mobile above her head.

“Little love.” You said softly as you kicked off your heels and headed over at her crib. She smiled and cooed as she reached her hands up toward you with a laugh. “Well good morning sleepy head.”

“Can I?” You glanced back at Jason, huffed, and nodded.

“Absolutely!” He smiled at you and came over to change his little girl.

“Hi, kamali'i wahine.” He cooed as he took her from your arms. She laughed at him as he headed over to the changing table on your dresser. He spoke to her in Hawaiian, making her laugh and squirm as you changed out of your work suit and into some PJ’s. You showed him where all Lily’s outfits on your way to the bathroom to wash off your make up. 

“Did you eat?” Jason asked softly as you dropped your last make up wipe in the trash. You nodded as you took a deep breath and looked over at him.

“How kicked out are you?” He tensed and took a deep breath.

“Permanently.” You choked a sob and burst into tears. “Hey, it’s OK.” He said softly as he reached out and took your hand. He pulled you toward him and you buried your face in his chest and sobbed.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” You choked as you shook your head.

“I know, ku’u aloha but it will all be OK.”

——

“She said she had known something was up for a while.” Jason told you as he fed his baby girl for the first time while you sat in front of your electric fire place in the living room. He had a small, goofy smile on his face as he listened to the adorable little noises she always made as she ate. He brushed his thumb across her little knuckles as she held on to his finger as tight as she could. “Said that I started acting different four or five months ago… started becoming obsessed with my phone. Forgetting everything I was doing when I got an email from you, hanging up the phone when she came into the house.”

“Katie said the same thing the day Lily was born.” He glanced over at you and nodded.

“That explains why she was being a bitch.” You told him sorry but he brushed you off. “It’s fine. I kinda deserved it.” He looked back down at his baby girl and he couldn’t help but smile. “I still love her, I think I always will… but I’m in love with you.” Tears welled in your eyes as he looked over at you. “I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you, too.” You scooted across the couch and cupped his jaw in your hand. You gave him a chaste kiss and rested your forehead against his.

“We’re gunna be OK, ku’u aloha.” You smiled at him as you looked at him through your lashes.

“I know ku’uipo is my sweetheart and I’ve heard this one before… but what does it mean?” He chuckled as he pulled back to see you better.

“My love.” You smiled again and gave him one more kiss before sitting on the couch beside him and resting your head on his arm. He leaned over and kiss the top of your head before turning his attention back to his little girl.

“So what happens from here?” He shrugged slightly and sighed a groan.

“Well… we worry about what we can handle, right?” You nodded against his arm as he pulled the empty bottle away from Lily and passed it to you. You traded him for a burb cloth and got up to wash out the bottle.

“Think she’ll go to the press?” You looked over your shoulder at him as he walked around your living room with Lily on his chest and he still made her look smaller than she actually was.

“It’s not her I’m worried about now.” He said with a shake of his head. “It’s the five hundred people at that wedding that she’s talking to tonight.”

~~~~~~~~

TMZ Exclusive: Jason Momoa and Lisa Bonet have split!

Bad new for all of those who thought the pair were ‘couple goals’. Sources close to the actress told us that after thirteen years, the couple have called it quits… thanks to another woman… and their illegitimate infant daughter. 

The Aquaman star was recently photographed by fans at the Bronx zoo with a mystery woman, who has now been identified as 30 year old, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), a wedding planner in Manhattan, his two children and her daughter.

Sources say that they are able to confirm that the two month old child is Momoa’s and that the parents had been in a relationship for months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, I completely understand.” You said to your client as you and Kate sat on your couch looking at your calendars of your upcoming weddings and events. You nodded your head as you listened to yet another bride attempt to politely tell you that they didn’t want you to plan their wedding for one excuse or another. “No, it’s alright. My assistant is more than willing to take over from here.” You informed your bride as you crossed off the wedding from your calendar while Kate added it to hers. She pulled your calendar toward her and wrote in an appointment with a caterer that she was supposed to go two in a few weeks that was willing to work with you and not her.

“I promise you, I am not offended, what so ever.” You lied as you sat back against your couch and scrubbed your hand across your face. You hummed a few times and nodded your head like a bobblehead before finally having a place for an out of the conversation. “Well we really do appreciate you agreeing to use my company despite your feelings toward myself. And I will make sure that Kate is aware of the flower allergies… Yes ma’am… Have a good day… Alright, bye.” You hung up the phone and groaned. “I’m ruined.”

“You still have the Gallagher wedding.” Kate said, trying to be helpful. You flicked her off as you sat up and pulled your calendar back towards you.

“That’s because she’s a fucking bimbo.” You sighed as you flipped through your calendar again to count the red lines that now decorated the book. “That wedding number twelve. Congratulations Katie Cat. You’re officially the face of my company.” You sat back again and shook your head before getting up off your couch and heading toward your room where Jason was talking to his PR guy. With a shake of your head at him, you headed out onto the fire escape to the pack of cigarettes you had picked up that morning. You hadn’t smoked in almost nine years but watching your life’s work literally fall apart because of a TMZ article was something that you deemed as a good reason to pick it up again.

“Sissy, I don’t have to take these weddings.” Kate tried for the hundredth time that day as she climbed out after you and closed the window but you shook your head as you lit up.

“Katie, you need the money because my guess is it’s gunna stop coming in for a while after this.” You looked out over the street at the cars passing by in the evening light and shook your head. “Jesus Christ, what the hell happened.”

“Give me one of those.” Jason said as he yanked open your window. He let Kate go into the apartment and he took her place on the stairs across from you as you lit a cigarette for him. He took a deep drag, burning nearly a quarter of the cigarette as he looked down at the street as well. “How many brides pulled out?”

“Three dropped me completely but will pay the retainer and fifteen agreed to work with Kate but not me. I have a single wedding next week that’ll be a pretty penny for me but that’s it.” You looked over at him and couldn’t even get tears in your eyes; you had cried them all out that morning. “You?”

“One movie pulled out but it was a minor role. That’s it. And Lisa is denying talking to TMZ. My publicist is putting out a statement for us.” You nodded as you looked back out at the street. “I’m going to Canada in two weeks for a couple months for a movie. Come with me. Let’s get out of the city for a while.” You exhaled loudly and shook your head.

“Don’t have a passport.”

“I’ll figure it out.” You nodded and ashed your cigarette over the rail.

“I’ll put you on Lily’s birth certificate.” He nodded slowly as he finished his cigarette and flicked the butt over the rail.

“I’ll make sure they get processed quickly.” You glanced back over at him as he reached out and took your hand. “We’re in this together, you hear me? I’ll take care of you both.” You nodded at him and moved across the fire escape to sit between his thighs. You rested your head against his chest with a sigh as the ran his fingers through your hair. “We’re gunna be OK, ku’u aloha. We’ll be OK.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Kate asked as she watched you fill out paper work to change the name of your business to give her a fresh start and a fighting chance over lunch on the patio of Per Lei with her and Jason the day before you left. You nodded slowly as you signed another paper and slid it toward her to sign as well.

“I don’t have another choice.” You sighed as you signed the last page and set the pen down. You sat back in your chair as she signed the last paper. “You don’t have another choice.”

“And it’s not like this is forever.” Your sister said as she picked up all the forms and put them back into the manilla envelope you had brought them in.

“Exactly.” Jason said as he nodded at you. “And it’s not like you’re getting rid of the company. Just changing the name.” You met his eyes for only a second before looking away so that you didn’t cry and nodded.

“It’s going to guarantee that the holiday accounts we have stay with us while the heat dies down and helps us make sure we line up some for next year as well.” Your sister, who was only 21 years old, looked up at you with tears in her eyes.

“I can’t do this.” She said as she shook her head. You reached over for her hand and squeezed it tight as Jason excused himself to the bathroom. You nodded at her as you both glanced over at Lily when she let out a random screech.

“You can do this.” You said as Lily went back to waving her toy around and laughing at it. “You have been doing this for three years. I was your age when I started this business and I had none of the contacts I have now. You’re three steps in the door and now you just have to tell yourself that you are going to rock this. And I am one phone call away. I’m still going to do the coordinating behind the scenes from Montreal, you’re just gunna be the face of the operation. We’re just switching places for a little while.” You smiled at her and pat her arm as your waiter came over with the check.

“What if I mess this up, though. Like what if I ruin your company.” You huffed as you grabbed your purse from the bottom the stroller and shook your head.

“I doubt you can mess it up any more than I ha-ahhh!!” You lurched to your feet as two glasses of ice cold water were poured over your head. Kate jumped to her feet as well as Lily started to scream from getting wet. “The fuck?!” You looked over as a girl who couldn’t have been older than eighteen glared at you.

“Slut!” She shouted at you as you scrambled to get your daughter out of the puddle of ice water.

“Hey!” Jason shouted as he came running over. “Seriously? Get out of here before I have you arrested for assault.” The girl looked at him, mortified that she had been caught by him and quickly ran off as your boyfriend threw some cash on the table.

“Get me out of this Goddamn country.” You growled as you stripped Lily out of her wet leggings, dress and jacket as Kate scrambled to find a dry blanket.

“Give her here and let’s go.” Jason said as he reached for his baby girl. He tucked her into the loose, white shirt he had on as you and your sister grabbed every thing as quickly as you could. You heard Jason tell the manager that you were fine as you caught a glimpse of your black bra through your now see through white tank top and the white chiffon top you had on.

“Come on, sissy.” Kate said as she draped the blanket over your shoulders and grabbed your stroller for you. Jason pushed her forward in front of you as tears welled in your eyes.

“Kate, go up and get a cab.” She nodded and walked a little faster as Jason put his arm around your shoulder and put his hand on your forehead to cover your face. “You’re OK, ku’uipo. Just keep walking.” You nodded as you held Lily’s blanket over your chest.

“Who does that?” You asked as Jason slowed to a stop at the corner.

“Assholes, that’s who. Give me Lily.” Kate said as she took your arm and pulled you toward the cab. You climbed into the middle as Jason passed off Lily and grabbed the bags from the stroller. You used the blanket as a shield and pulled off your wet shirts. You reached for your baby girl and quickly wrapped her in the blanket as Jason got in the cab on your left. Your sister told the driver your address as you clung to your screaming child as if your life depended on it.

“Let me…” Jason tried as he reached for Lily but you shook your head. 

“I need her.” You cried as you buried your face in the top of her head. You felt him put his arm around you so he could pull you into his side and he started softly singing to his girls. Kate rubbed your back as she stared out the window while shaking her head. When the cab pulled up in front of your building, Jason paid the driver and pulled off his shirt. He put it over you and Lily as Kate jumped out to grab the stroller from the trunk. 

“I got your shirts.” He said as he snatched them off the ground and scooted out of the cab behind you.

“Can we just go, please?” You begged as Kate held your building’s front door open.

“Two days, my love. Two more days.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is a terrible idea.” You mumbled as Jason pulled up the drive way of the house he used to share with Lisa in LA. “You really should have left us at the hotel.”

“Ku’uipo, I have to get this stuff before we go to Canada. And we need to talk to her, together.” You sighed, knowing that he was right, but still hating the fact that he was. You sighed for what felt like the millionth time since you woke up that morning and ran your fingers through your hair again.

You looked back over your shoulder at the mirror that was strapped to the head rest and faced down at your two month old baby girl. A smile pulled at your lips as you watched her suck on her fingers while occasionally watching the couple dangling fairies you had dangling from the handle above her head.

“Still a bad idea.” You mumbled as you turned back around. Your stomach flipped as you looked into the furious eyes of a very scorned woman. “Oh, shit.”

“We’ll be fine. It’s all going to be just fine.” You glanced over at him as he put the car into park and you were grateful that Lisa choose to head toward your boyfriend and not you.

“You have ten minutes.” She snapped as he got out of the car. “And she’s not coming into my house.”

“Lisa, we all need to talk. And I promise you, I’m not leaving her or my daughter in the car.” With a massive eye roll, she turned on her heels and headed into the house as Jason got Lily and the diaper bag out of the back seat. The two of you followed Lisa inside the gorgeous house and as you looked at the photos of the happy family that lived there, your stomach turned. Because of you and the ten pound, one ounce baby girl in the car seat, that was all ruined.

“Say what you wanna say quick. I have shit to do.” Lisa said as she sat down on a chair in the living room. You sat down on the couch Jason gestured to and nervously crossed your legs. No one said a word for nearly a full minute before something in your brain apparently snapped.

“When you came to see me, you asked to talk woman to woman. So it’s my turn, I guess.” Lisa turned her glare toward you but you just pressed on. “I was drunk the night I met Jason. I mean, Gods honest truth, I remember drinking shots of tequila one minute and the next, I was waking up with him in my bed.”

“Not… something I would have started with.” Jason grumbled as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I didn’t know he was married. Not that that is any sort of excuse… but I didn’t know. And the moment I found out, I sent him on his way and didn’t look back. Didn’t call, text, e-mail. Didn’t even have or what his phone number. I wanted nothing to do with him. But then I found out I was pregnant. And I had two options. I could either never tell him and deprive my child of having a father or I could tell him.

Now you know the gist of my life story. My dad walked out when I was nine and my mom died when I was eighteen. My sister basically became my daughter in a single day. She is my only family and without me stepping up to be her guardian, she would have grown up in group homes and foster care until she aged out. And I couldn’t do that to my family… just like I couldn’t let the father of my child not have the option of being a father if he wanted to be.

My intention wasn’t to fall in love with him; not by any stretch of the imagination. Because family means the world to me and I knew I’d be breaking one up if I did. But somewhere between talking about my never ending heart burn and figuring out the differences between the unnecessary amount of bottles in the world, I did fall in love. And speaking for myself, I didn’t even realize that I had done it until it was too late.

It was never my intention to destroy your family, I promise you that. And I am so, so sorry that I did. I also know that I have zero right to sit here and talk to you either… but I need you to know that this wasn’t malicious. And Jason… he knows he hurt you and his family. And whether he will admit it or not, when he thinks I’ve fallen asleep, he cries himself to sleep because he hurt you.” You heard Jason mumble ‘seriously’ under his breath but you kept looking at Lisa’s tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me either. Shit, I would be shocked if you did anytime soon, actually. And I take no offense to it. Just… know that I am sorry.” You finally looked down at your daughter and back up at Jason. “Is there somewhere for me to let her stretch out for a bit while you talk?”

“Put her in the guest bedroom.” Lisa said softly as she wiped the tears off her face. You gave her a weak, tight lipped smile and nodded in thanks as Jason grabbed the car seat and headed toward a hallway off the living room.

“I’m proud of you, sweetheart.” He said softly as he pushed open a door on his left and gestured you into it. You paused and looked up at him with tears in your eyes and nodded.

“Everyone needs their family. And I just needed her to know it wasn’t our intention to hurt hers.”


End file.
